


PROMISES PT 7

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: They instinctively knew what the other one needed, where a touch was welcomed, when to press forward and when to hold back. Lucifer had never experienced this level of intimacy before and he relished it. Relished every second they spent together. He couldn’t believe he got to have this. That finally, he could be happy.In hindsight, he really should have known better.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	PROMISES PT 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patriotgirl5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patriotgirl5).



“Is everything okay?” Chloe placed her hand on Lucifer’s bare chest.

“Yes, why?” He stretched out towards the bottom of the bed, this was his favourite way to wake up, slowly and with her at his side. He had never felt better, which made her question seem odd, to say the least.

“You don’t normally wake up like this.” She moved her hand and gently touched his face.

“What?” Lucifer reached up and found his skin rough and scarred under his fingers. “Bollocks!” He concentrated and his features returned to normal.

“Better?” He asked.

“Not better, different.” Chloe turned his face towards hers and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good answer, detective and an excellent poker face too. I’m impressed.” Lucifer wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“I’ve been practising in front of a mirror,” Laughed Chloe. “Bad dream?”

“It was for the other people in it, yes, detective.” Truth be told, he had only a vague memory of his dream but he knew it had involved protecting her and so it ending badly for anything or anyone else around was a given.

“Good. Now, this right here is a normal way for you to wake up,” She wrapped her hand around his erection and gave a gentle squeeze. “It would be a real shame to let it go to waste.” She smiled up at him.

“I agree, detective, a real shame to waste it.” Lucifer turned towards her and started to slowly caress her face and slender neck, just the way she liked it. “Red eyes?” He knew how turned on she got by his devil eyes.

“No. These are perfect.” She stretched up and kissed the corners of his eyelids.

Lucifer moved down her body peppering her soft, warm skin with kisses. When he reached the scar on her left shoulder he paused and gently rubbed his thumb over the rough, puckered skin. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you from this.” He whispered.

“You saved my life, Lucifer, for the first time but not the last.” She took his hand and kissed it before moving it lower, away from the scar.

Their lovemaking had passed beyond the early, almost frantic stage and into the comfortable and familiar. They knew each other so well, they fit together so easily now that often words were unnecessary. They instinctively knew what the other one needed, where a touch was welcomed, when to press forward and when to hold back. Lucifer had never experienced this level of intimacy before and he relished it. Relished every second they spent together. He couldn’t believe he got to have this. That finally, he could be happy.

In hindsight, he really should have known better.  
\--0--

“He’s pulling away from me, Linda. Shutting down. I think he’s getting ready to go back to Hell.” Chloe put her mug down on the coffee table, not willing to trust her shaking hands.

“What makes you think that?” Linda was appalled at the very suggestion. “He’s only been back a few months.”

“I don’t know, I can’t put it into words. It’s just the feeling I get when I look at him sometimes, it almost feels like he’s already left and what I see is his shadow,” Chloe clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap. “This past week he’s made an excuse not to spend time with me after work four times and when we are together, I can tell his mind is elsewhere.”

“Have you spoken to him about this, Chloe?” Linda had seen Lucifer in session twice in the past week and he had seemed his normal self, well, normal for Lucifer.

“No. Not yet.” Chloe had been waiting for the right moment, then again, when was the right moment to talk about your lover going back to hell?  
“I think maybe you should. There could be another entirely different explanation for his recent behaviour.” 

“Actually, he’s asked me to meet him at the penthouse later so that we can talk about something. I’m terrified, Linda.”

Charlie made a small gurgling noise over the baby monitor and both women paused, waiting to see if he settled back down. He started crying and Linda stood up to go and get him. “Just go and hear what he has to say. It could be anything, we are talking about Lucifer after all. But, if it is about him returning to hell, promise me you won’t let him do anything until he’s spoken to Amenadiel, okay Chloe?” 

“Okay.”  
\--0--

“Hello.” Chloe exited the elevator and walked towards Lucifer who was standing at the bar in the penthouse working his way through a large glass of scotch. She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Hello, detective. Drink?”

“Yes, please. You said we needed to talk. I can’t stay long as Trixie will be home soon, why not come back with me and we can talk all night, amongst other things.” For reasons she didn’t fully understand, Chloe wanted to have this conversation in her own home. As much as she loved being in the penthouse, she wanted the comfort of her own things around her if this conversation was going to go the way she thought it was. 

“I think it best if Trixie doesn’t hear what I have to say to you.” Lucifer set the bottle down on the bar next to the two glasses of whisky.

“Okay, so what do you have to say to me?” Chloe started to get a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Lucifer took a deep breath before speaking, “I have to go back.”

“Back, where? And if you say hell, Lucifer, I will shoot you.” Chloe threw her purse across the room towards the sofa.

“Okay, then I won’t say it. Doesn’t change the fact that I have to do this.” Lucifer reached for her hand but she pulled away from him. “I have to go, Chloe.” 

“NO. Not this time, Lucifer. I won’t let you.” Chloe slapped him hard in the chest, very hard, he staggered back a step, surprised by the force of the blow.

“I won’t be gone long, an hour at most. I just need to check that everything is still running smoothly down there.” Lucifer had been away from Hell for too long, he had to return and show the demons he was still in command.

“I’m going with you.” Chloe had no intention of letting him just swan off back to hell without her by his side, not this time.

“You can’t, detective.” Lucifer shook his head, even if there was a way to take her he wouldn’t. He would never expose her to the horrors of hell.

“Why not? Give me one good reason.” Challenged Chloe.

“You’re human, you would need to be dead to go to Hell.” As reasons went they didn’t come much better than that.

“Then take Amenadiel or Maze or better still both of them.” Just don’t go back down there alone again.

“I’ll ask Maze, detective but I won’t make her go back if she doesn’t want to.” The days of Maze being his loyal protector were long gone, if she did accompany him to hell this time it would be out of friendship and not duty. “I’ll ask her to meet me here.” Lucifer took out his phone and sent a message to Maze.

Chloe took out her phone, “Dan, hi, I know this is really short notice but can you go to my place? Trixie will be home soon and I’m caught up in something. No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just gonna be a bit late getting back. Thanks.”

“What about Amenadiel?” Asked Chloe. “I’m sure he’d go with you if Maze won’t.”

“No need to bother him, I told you I won’t be gone long, detective. Not from your perspective anyway.” 

“I think you should at least tell him your plans, Lucifer. He was devastated when you returned to hell the last time, he blamed himself.”

“Which is precisely why I don’t want to bother him with this now, the last thing I need is for him to get all broody again. This really is just a reconnaissance trip, if it develops into something more serious I will contact him.” Lucifer picked up their glasses and headed over to the sofa, he set the drinks down on the coffee table.

They sat down together, Lucifer put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. “You must have known I’d have to go back at some stage, detective.”

“I was trying not to think about it too much.” This time she was the one who reached for his hand. 

He pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Chloe.”

They held each other as they waited for Maze to arrive.  
\--0--

“So, how do you want to play this, Lucifer?” Maze took out her hell forged blades and swung them around her fingers. “Do we announce ourselves or just show up and start stalking through the canyons?”

“I thought a grand entrance, throw in a bit of fire and brimstone. Maybe, toss the odd demon across the floor, that type of thing, Maze.”

“Okay. I could slash a couple of throats to show we mean business.” Maze playfully licked one of her knives, drawing blood. She smiled her satisfaction at the keenness of the edge.

Yep, thought Chloe, she never gets any less weird. “I’ll be waiting right here for you both. One hour max.” She took Lucifer’s face between her hands and kissed him, “Don’t be late.”  
\--0--

Chloe checked the time on her phone for the tenth time in as many minutes, they were late. An hour late to be precise. She got up and paced the length of the room again before going to the bar and pouring herself a small drink. Maybe she should ring Amenadiel, he was the only one who could go down and check what was keeping them. Just as she was about to take out her phone Maze and Lucifer landed on the balcony.

Chloe rushed over and gave Lucifer a hug, she turned to Maze who neatly side-stepped away from her and made her way to the bar instead. 

“Well?” Asked Chloe. 

“They are definitely up to something, just not quite sure what it is yet.” Replied Lucifer. “We estimate around fifty demons are missing, presumably they are here on earth inhabiting the bodies of recently deceased damned souls.”

“So you don’t think they are resorting to murder to obtain their bodies this time?” Chloe took the glass Maze handed her and passed it to Lucifer as she wanted to keep a relatively clear head.

“No, not this time.” Replied Lucifer. “The fact that they are directly disobeying my orders once again is troubling, no matter how they are obtaining the bodies.”

“Whatever, we still need to send them back to hell. If you allow them to stay who knows how many more will follow.” Maze drained her glass and topped it up from the bar. “Next time they might not be so particular where they get the meat suits.”

“First we have to find them, do you think you can track them down, Maze?” Asked Lucifer.

“Sure, give me a day.” Maze set her glass down on the bar and headed for the elevator.

“I think it’s time we brought Ella up to speed, Lucifer. I’m not comfortable with her being the only one who doesn’t know the truth.” Chloe sat down on the sofa and motioned for Lucifer to join her.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, detective?”

“Yes. At least then we can all speak freely around her and not have to walk on eggshells.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Lucifer put his arm around her and pulled her close. “I think we should wait until Maze finds the demons before doing anything. At the very least we should leave it until the morning.”

“Agreed.” Chloe reached out and took Lucifer’s glass, finally allowing herself to take a sip. 

“I’m going to let Amenadiel know what’s happening.” Lucifer started to put his hands together then changed his mind and took out his phone. “He can put it on speaker, I think Linda deserves to hear this too.”  
\--0-- 

On the way into the precinct the next morning Lucifer received a message from Maze. “She’s found the demons, detective. Time to bring Ella into the team.” 

“Okay, I’ll fill Dan in on the whole situation now too.” Chloe took out her phone and called him. “I think we need to get Dan and Ella away from the precinct, I’ll ask Dan to meet us at the penthouse in an hour”

Chloe knocked on the door to Ella’s lab, the scientist waved them in, taking off her rubber gloves and tossing them into the bin. “Hi guys, what’s up?” She picked up a folder from the table in front of her ready to fill in her latest findings.

“Hi, Ella, we need to talk to you. It’s important.” Chloe closed the door behind them and walked further into the room.

“Okay, shoot. Wait, are you guys getting married? Oh my god, I knew it.” Ella bounced up and down.

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous.” Lucifer scoffed.

Chloe slapped him on the shoulder. “Ridiculous, really?”

“I only meant ridiculous given the current situation, detective.” Lucifer impressed himself sometimes. Listening to his inner voice was paying off.

“Okay. Anyway, Ella can you come to the penthouse with us?”

“Sure. I can come over after work.” 

“Now would be better.” Chloe motioned towards the stairs. “Please, Ella, it’s important.”

“Now? Okay. I guess I can get away now.” Ella put down the file she was holding, grabbed her purse and followed Chloe and Lucifer to their car, she climbed in the back seat. “This seems serious guys, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s more of a show and tell, actually Miss Lopez. Best to wait until we get to the penthouse.” Lucifer nodded at Chloe and she started the car.

Ella was unusually quiet on the drive to Lux and the elevator ride up to the penthouse but as soon as the doors closed behind them she turned to Chloe and pulled her over to the sofa. “What is going on?”

Lucifer poured out three large glasses of scotch and placed them on the bar. “Maybe you should sit down, Ella.”

“I’m fine standing, just TELL ME. I’m going nuts here guys.”

“Okay. You know how Lucifer always tells everyone he’s The Devil.”

“Yeah, how he manages to keep a straight face I’ll never know.” Laughed Ella.

“Well, Lucifer IS The Devil. The actual devil and we need you to understand that because we are about to do battle with who knows how many demons and we need all the help we can get.” Chloe moved to grab the drink Lucifer had poured for her.

“Right. Okay. That’s… okay.” Ella decided she did want to sit down after all.

The elevator door opened and Dan, Amenadiel and Maze joined them.

“Have you told her?” Maze nodded across the room towards Ella.

“Yes.” Replied Lucifer.

“Good. Now what?” Maze grabbed a bottle from the bar and started drinking.

“Now, I show her. I think Miss Lopez, being a woman of science, will need more evidence before she accepts my devilish nature.”

“Come on guys, this is a joke, right?” Ella’s voice broke a little towards the end of her question.

Lucifer studied her face, he saw curiosity there but fear was creeping in around the edges. The last thing they needed was for her to have a mini breakdown the way Linda had when she had seen Lucifer’s devil face for the first time. It might be best to ease her into it a bit.

“I am The Devil, Miss Lopez but I’m also an angel, just like my brother here. Amenadiel, would you be so kind as to show Ella your wings?”

“Really? Here?” Amenadiel still wasn’t sure showing his divinity to so many humans was a good idea.

“Well, here actually.” Lucifer took hold of Amenadiel and moved him a couple of feet to his right.

“Trust me, brother this is one of the best places to get them out, enough room and nothing breakable in range.” Lucifer and Chloe had spent one rainy afternoon a few months ago experimenting and rearranging some furniture. They had pretty much given up on making her place ‘wing safe’ as it was just too small.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Amenadiel shrugged his shoulders and his magnificent grey wings appeared. He put them away again after a few seconds.

“Ella?” Chloe sat down next to her on the sofa. “Are you okay?”

“Sure, wings. Why not?” Ella turned to Lucifer, “Can I have one of those drinks, please?”

Lucifer picked up a glass and took it to her. Then stepped away again not wanting to crowd the young woman.

“And you have them too? Wings?” Ella asked Lucifer.

“Yes, and more. Would you like me to show you?”

“Oh for hell’s sake, Lucifer, just get the damn things out and show her your face too, we don’t have time for this crap!” Maze pulled him back towards the bar and shoved Amenadiel out of the way, placing Lucifer on the safe spot. 

“Remember, Ella, I’m still me, still Lucifer.” He showed her his wings. “These represent my angelic side and now…” He put his wings away and allowed his face to change. 

“Right. So that’s what the devil looks like. I’ve seen worse. Of course, they were all on the way into a body bag but still.” Ella drained her glass, stood up and walked over to stand in front of Lucifer. She reached up and gently touched his face. “Does it hurt?” She asked softly.

“No.”

“Good. Because I gotta tell you dude it looks like it should hurt.” Ella reached around behind his head, her fingers tracing the claw marks running from back to front. “I don’t even want to know what did this to you.”

Lucifer allowed his face to change back and Ella stepped away from him “So God’s son, right. The Devil is real and so is God. I knew it.” She sat back down on the sofa. “What do you need from me?”

“Demons are walking the earth and I have no idea what they are planning but I do know we will need as many people on our side as possible.” Lucifer poured himself another drink. He wasn’t sure what sort of reaction he had been expecting from Ella but casual acceptance wasn’t it.

“Is it Dromos again?” Asked Chloe.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, detective very sure. Dromos is dead.” 

“Good.”

“So, what are we facing? Demons, right? Tough bastards but killable according to Chloe.” Dan took the drink Lucifer offered him and took a large swig.

“Yes, Daniel. We have no idea how many of them have made the journey to earth this time. Hopefully, a handful at most. I was quite ruthless with the last bunch of rebels. I had hoped ruthless enough to dissuade further rebellion for quite some years to come, if not forever.”

“Well, obviously, you weren’t ruthless enough, Lucifer. Or your definition of the word has changed as much as you have.” Maze stabbed her blade into the countertop for emphasis. 

“Careful, Maze or I might have to show you my current definition of ruthless up close and personal.” Lucifer slammed his drink down on the bar and his eyes blazed red.

“Stop it! Both of you. Save your anger for the demons.” Chloe stepped between the two of them effectively diffusing the situation.

“Chloe’s right, we need to stay focused to have any hope of defeating them again.” Amenadiel placed his hand on Lucifer’s arm. “Calm down, brother.”

“We have to get close to them to kill them, right? And we only have a handful of weapons to use.” Dan picked up one of the blades. “I know I’m pretty new to all this stuff.”

Maze took it from him and put it back on the table, giving him a dirty look, no one touched her blades without permission. No one. Except Trixie.

Unfazed, Dan continued, “But if the only thing that can kill a supernatural being is hell forged metal then why not make bullets out of it? That way we can take them out from a distance and in much greater numbers.” 

They all turned to look at him. 

“Bollocks!” Lucifer almost dropped his glass. Why the hell had no one thought of that before and why did it have to be Daniel, of all people, who thought of it now!


End file.
